


Sometimes When We Touch

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [7]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Stressed!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Allysin knows when you need her...





	Sometimes When We Touch

\- “Hey...”  
\- You don’t look up  
\- Desperation has drawn you here  
\- Again  
\- “What’s wrong?”  
\- Concern  
\- You love her for that  
\- “I just... need you...”  
\- The honesty hurts  
\- Ripping a choked sob from you  
\- Allysin doesn’t speak  
\- She pulls you closer  
\- Sighs  
\- “I’m sorry Babe...”  
\- You mutter the words  
\- “Why? At least you came to me...”  
\- She pauses then smiles slightly  
\- “Want me to murder them for you?”  
\- You laugh softly  
\- “No... no, I’ll be okay...”  
\- She smiles  
\- You can feel her hand in your hair  
\- Stroking gently  
\- “I love you ‘Sin...”  
\- “I love you too, wifey...”


End file.
